


Broken

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Sherene, post-HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	Broken

Someone knocked at the door of the 221B. Sherlock was playing the violin, so he didn’t hear the noise the first time, but the second one it sounded louder. Sherlock interrupted the melody to open the door and find Irene standing in the doorstep with a heavy bag (the one she used to carry when she planned to spend a few days at Sherlock’s flat) hanging on her shoulder. She was pale and looked tired.

"I bring you some work" she said in a mechanical tone.

"I’m glad to see you, Irene. I missed you." Sherlock took her bag and coat and hung them next to his coat. Then he tried to embrace and kiss her, but she lift a hand to keep him apart "Are you alright?"

"No, I’m very happy" she faked a smile "in fact, I just came here to ask if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight and get drunk together and then have sex … three… four times…" Irene narrowed her eyes as if she were trying to remember something "I don’t know… how many times did you do it with that… Jenny? Perhaps you want me to wear your hat too… or your coat…. Or do you prefer to tie me to the bed with your scarf?…"

Sherlock laughed and rolled his eyes. “It’s Janine…”

Irene slapped Sherlock in the face; it wasn’t very strong, though it shocked Sherlock. Irene had to be very upset to hit him.

"I don’t care her name…" Irene was now very serious. "I was talking about your little affair ruining our relationship. For God’s sake, Sherlock, I gave you everything… I’ve never felt what I feel for you before, I thought you knew and you… you…” Irene couldn’t continue talking she was so furious her eyes sparkled full of tears about to fall down her cheeks. 

"Irene" Sherlock spoke quietly, trying to calm her down. "It wasn’t real. I didn’t feel anything for her… and neither did she…"

Irene laughed ironically. “Please, don’t underestimate me: I know everything. I know she lied to the tabloids. I know you used her. It was so obvious. I’ve used very similar tricks, you know. No, I’m not angry because of that.”

"Why are you doing this, then?" Sherlock rubbed his cheek where Irene had hit him.

"And yet you ask…" Irene sighed and shook her head sadly. "You didn’t tell me, Sherlock. Did it even occur to you that I could have believed what the papers said and then I’d had been really angry? If you had told me, I would have approved or we could have planned something better. What this shows me is that you don’t take my feelings into account, you only assume that I will approve everything you do or that I won’t care. I want you to love me and show me that you do even when I’m far away from you; it isn’t all about about us spending some lovely time together once in a while…" She gave him a severe look. "Don’t worry, I can still forgive you. Now, let’s work."

Irene left Sherlock alone in the hall, rubbing his cheek; it didn’t hurt, but it reminded him that Irene was right. He didn’t even think that she would know about Janine. Of course he loved Irene and appreciated her skills when they worked together. Of course he didn’t want to hurt her, only he was still used to act a bit selfishly. Sherlock promised himself that he would fix that mistake (and avoid making it again) and joined a cold Irene in the living room.


End file.
